


Bleach: Friends This Caring

by YenGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: With so many centuries of being best friends, what others might think was definitely something to experiment with.





	Bleach: Friends This Caring

**Author Notes:**  Hello again, everyone! I had a new idea about two of my favourite Shinigami Captains so enjoy another story with a sprinkling of bromance :)

 **Warnings:**  Fluff and possible OOC-ness.

 **Rating:**  T

 **Disclaimer:**  Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

Juushiro Ukitake woke up to soft rays of sunshine peeking in through his bedroom curtains. With a growing smile on his face, he jumped out of bed and went to the window, throwing open the curtains.

After two whole days of a steady, relentless downpour that refused to let up - and two overzealous co Third Seats who refused to let him go out in the rain lest it aggravate his cough - the sight of his Ugendo garden bathed in morning sunshine was a most welcome one.

He went to wash up and had a quick breakfast before stepping outside. The grass was still wet, but he ignored the minor inconvenience of wet sandals and socks in favour of breathing in the cool fresh air. Too bad Shuunsui was away on a mission and wasn't expected back until tonight. They could have spent a pleasant couple of hours in the gazebo near the pond with a pot of tea and a bottle of sake.

Looking around, Juushiro spotted a couple of rookie shinigami tending to his garden as part of their orientation duties. He smiled and made his way to the  _koi_  pond where one young girl stood with a bag of fish food. She looked up and blushed.

"G-good morning, Captain Ukitake!" The girl's blush deepened at Juushiro's charming smile.

"Good morning, Yumiko-chan. You're up early today."

"Oh! Well, I thought I would finish my work here before it gets too hot. I'm glad the rain has finally stopped."

"So am I."

"In fact, I was about the feed the koi, but since you're here..." Yumiko held out the bag of fish food.

It was no secret that the Captain of Squad 13 enjoyed feeding the koi in his spare time. Taking the bag with a smile of thanks, he scattered some granules on the water before blinking in surprise. The pond was suddenly teeming with fish, splashing and fighting for the food.

"Goodness," he murmured. "Let's see - one, two, three, four-"

"There are fifteen, Captain. I was just counting them earlier."

Juushiro looked at her in surprise.

 _"Fifteen?_ Didn't we have just ten last week?"

"Yes, but there are fifteen now."

Juushiro looked back at the koi, frowning.

Where had the rest come from?

Surely koi didn't reproduce  _that_  quickly?

And when did they all get so big?

How strange. Oh well, the more the merrier.

He scattered another handful before passing the bag back to Yumiko.

"Please inform Third Seat Officer Sentarou to order more fish food, Yumiko-chan."

"It would be my pleasure, Captain!"

Thanking her, Juushiro brushed off his hands and looked around. Someone had placed his prized collection of  _bonsai_  trees on the bench beside the shed where they were usually kept.

Juushiro made his way over there to see another rookie emerging from the shed, carrying a bonsai tree in his hands.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake!"

"Good morning, Takeshi-kun. Thank you for sunning the bonsai."

"No problem, Captain!"

"Since I'm here, I may as well do a spot of pruning," Juushiro added, having spied a couple of out of place leaves. Tending to the miniature trees was another of his favourite past times, even if he wasn't quite that skilled at it.

All the more reason to get in some practice!

"Would you mind fetching me the leaf cutter, Takeshi-kun?"

"With pleasure, Captain!" Takeshi disappeared into the shed and reappeared a moment later, handing over the small tool.

Juushiro took it with a smile of thanks. He bent over the nearest plant and carefully snipped off a leaf. Then he went down the line, eyeing each tree closely before going to the next.

It was while he was bending over the fifth tree that a slight breeze blew a lock of hair into his eyes, just as he was about to snip off a tiny twig. He tossed his hair back, not realising the movement also caused his hand to shift. Just the tiniest bit, but it was enough.

"Ouch!"

Juushiro straightened up and stared at the drop of blood welling up from the tip of his left index finger.

"Captain Ukitake, you've cut your finger! Allow me to call for help from Squad Four."

"Oh, no need for that. It's just a tiny cut," Juushiro assured him. While it was true that the shallower the cut, the more it stung, it was hardly anything to worry about. Another drop of blood welled up and he sighed, handing back the cutter.

"I guess that's my pruning work for the day," he joked, inwardly relieved that Kiyone and Sentarou weren't around right now.

The last thing he wanted was to be paraded through the streets of Soul Society, carried horizontally above the heads of his two co Third Seats and rushed off to Squad Four like it was a matter of life and-

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE! YOU'RE HURT!"

Juushiro froze like a deer caught in headlights.

That sounded like Kiyone's voice from clear across the garden, magnified into a deafening shriek. Juushiro could swear all the koi had raised their heads out of the pond to see what was happening.

"CAPTAIN UKITAKE! YOU'RE BLEEDIN'!"

And  _that_  sounded like Sentarou's bellow coming from the exact same direction. Juushiro could swear all the bonsai trees had shrunk to half their size in fright.

And there were his two overzealous co Third Seats, rushing towards him at top speed. Juushiro closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself the luxury of a long suffering sigh. So much for a peaceful morning.

"Captain Ukitake, please allow me to tend to your hand!" Kiyone shouted while still a good thirty feet away.

"No, Captain Ukitake, please allow me!" Sentarou yelled. He elbowed Kiyone out of the way and promptly initiated one of their infamous shoving and snarling matches.

The small frown between Juushiro's eyebrows deepened. Oh dear, had they gained the ability to smell and recognise the scent of his blood?

And from such a distance?

Surely not! They must have been spying on him, that was all.

The sight of them sprinting towards him was suddenly blocked by the familiar, smiling visage of his oldest and dearest friend.

Kyoraku's pink flowered kimono flared out with the speed of how fast he had flash stepped across the grounds.

"Shuunsui. I didn't think you'd be back this early," Juushiro greeted.

"Only just," Shuunsui replied, eyes twinkling.

With a respectful bow, Takeshi withdrew, knowing his presence wasn't welcome anymore. Not so the other two more senior officers of Squad 13.

Two red faces peered around from either side of Shuunsui, wide eyes widening still further to see him holding Juushiro's wrist. Kiyone and Sentarou then moved to either side of the two Captains, panting.

"Captain Ukitake,  _please_  allow me to dress that grievous wound!" Kiyone cried, hopping from one foot to the other in her anxiety. "I have learned advanced healing techniques from my older sister Isane whom you know is Squad Four's Lieutenant!"

"Captain Ukitake, please allow  _me_  to see to your critical injury!" Sentarou cried, not to be outdone. "I grew up in the Rukongai and used to treat my own wounds and those of others around me!"

"Such exemplary officers you have, Juushiro," Shuunsui said, nodding to each one in turn. "But I am here now so I will take care of it."

"Oh, but - er, there's no need to trouble yourself, Captain Kyoraku!" Kiyone protested. "I would be very pleased - more than pleased - to attend to Captain Ukitake myself!"

"Yes, no need to trouble yourself at all, Captain!" Sentarou protested. "The pleasure would be all mine!"

Shuunsui just gave them a gratified nod.

"How responsible of you two," he said. "But I am not completely without basic healing skills-"

"Look, the cut is already starting to close," Juushiro interrupted him. "I don't think anyone needs to - urrk!"

With a brief wink, Shuunsui had pulled his hand closer and... licked the small cut.

Three mouths dropped open in complete shock. Three faces flushed red; one from embarrassment, one from disbelief and one from delight.

"Shuunsui!" Juushiro hissed in exasperation, trying to tug his hand free without success. "Honestly, do you have to-"

"Why, Juushiro, don't you know that saliva has antiseptic properties?" Shuunsui's eyes held a twinkle that told Juushiro he wasn't quite done yet.

"Oh! Oh! Then allow  _me_  to lick your cut, Captain Ukitake!" Kiyone cried at once.

"No! Allow  _me_  to lick it, Captain!" Sentarou insisted before clapping a hand to his mouth, looking horrified at what he had just said.

Juushiro would have smiled at his expression if he weren't trying to wrest his wrist from Shuunsui's sudden iron grip.

"So does sake," Shuunsui continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "And since I make a point of drinking at least eight cups of sake a day, my saliva would undoubtedly be the best medicine."

So saying, he tugged Juushiro's hand even closer... and stuck the injured finger right in his mouth.

"Shuunsui!" Juushiro gasped, cheeks flushing a brighter pink. Of all the bordering-on-flirting pranks his mischievous friend had ever pulled,  _this_  had to rank as the most risque one by far!

Kiyone clapped her hands to her red cheeks, her squeal so high it went unheard. Over in the Squad Seven barracks, Captain Komamura winced and rubbed his ears.

Sentarou clutched at his hair, his growl so low it went equally unheard, although Captain Komamura looked out his window with a frown.

Gritting his teeth, Juushiro finally managed to pull his hand free, his finger leaving the confines of Shuunsui's warm mouth with a succulent sounding 'pop' that made his ears burn.

"If I didn't know you better," he hissed, "I could swear you were-"

"You could swear I was what?"

"Never mind."

"Say, you look a little feverish. I hope you aren't running another fever."

"I. Am. Fine. So is my finger. And I do  _not_  have-"

"Shh, let me check."

"Oh! Wait! Captain Ukitake, let  _me_  check your brow!"

"No! Let me, Captain Ukitake!"

"Ahh, sorry. I believe that pleasure belongs to me," Shuunsui told them cheerfully, one hand cupping the back of Juushiro's head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he's fine."

He touched their foreheads together, eyes closed while Juushiro gritted his teeth against an exasperated groan. There really was no stopping Shuunsui once he got into one of his playful moods.

The sound of two familiar sounding thuds made him open one eye to see Kiyone and Sentarou lying on the ground, eyes closed and bodies twitching slightly. He sighed before giving Shuunsui an exasperated look.

"And what have you got to say now?" He asked.

"That you don't have a fever?" Shuunsui replied innocently.

Juushiro shook his head and chuckled, Shuunsui doing that same.

"And that this is getting to be somewhat of a routine," Shuunsui added as he tucked a lock of hair behind Juushiro's ear. "But since you have survived far more serious wounds than that paper cut - although I would still like to know how you got it - shall we have a nice drink in the gazebo?"

Juushiro spotted one of his servants walking towards them with a laden tray and smiled, allowing Shuunsui to lead him to said gazebo. It was far too nice a morning to spend squabbling with his oldest and dearest friend.

\- Story End -

 **A/N:**  Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, would love to hear from you :)


End file.
